


In the Astronomy Tower

by sugar_baby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Draco is an asshole, Drarry, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rope Bondage, Sex Magic, Sort Of, anyway let the smut fest commence, but heres the kink tags ig, but it became gratuitous with my kinks ig, do they even have them??, harry is equally an asshole, i guess, i wrote this for a friend i was not planning on this at all, idek what year this takes place during theyre of age tho, idk how they started fucking either, its safe tho draco makes it safe, lol, neither of them know, striptease, this is juuust kinky smut, what are feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:04:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: Harry has something to show Draco. Draco would prefer if he showed the whole school. The more Harry thinks about it, the more he thinks he'd prefer public humiliation to spending time alone with that git. He shouldn't like being bossed around by his arch-nemesis. That's what he's supposed to say, right?





	In the Astronomy Tower

“No one is going to see you up here, Potter. Relax, for fuck’s sake.”

Harry was clutching onto his clothes for dear life like Malfoy wouldn’t vanish them away any second. And he _would,_ the bastard. He’d done it when they were alone before, much to Harry’s chagrin. He almost didn’t know why he put up with it, except that he _did,_ because every orgasm with Malfoy was more mind blowing than the last. It wasn’t Harry’s fault he could hardly keep up with his kinks, and his smug attitude.

“How can you know that, you prick?” he shot back, nose chilling a bit from the cold, “Someone could come through the trap door at any second, and see us…” Harry didn’t even want to finish his sentence, knew he couldn’t, so he just trailed off and huffed a breath after a moment, thinking he got his point across.

“Listen, _Golden Boy,”_ Malfoy said, venom dripping from his lips with that epithet, “I… I cast an upper level spell on the door, and a potent silencing charm, too,” Harry, oddly, could see color come to his cheeks, but he dismissed it as the breeze whipping past them, “Doubtless you wouldn’t know either of the spells.”

“But… Potter. Nobody is going to come up here. Nobody will hear you. The quidditch pitch is all the way on the other side of the grounds, and first year lessons on the training pitch never fly this high. No one even scheduled anything in the Astronomy Tower today. ...I- I checked.”

Harry was momentarily touched until Malfoy recovered from his breach in character and spat out, “So stop whining, you pansy,” under his breath.

“No one…?” Harry repeated absentmindedly, loosening his grip on his robe just a smidge.

“Not a soul.”

Harry nodded at him and shrugged his robe off, leaving his dress shirt and trousers underneath. The cold got to him a bit more this way, but he was already shivering knowing what was hiding underneath his clothes.

“Let me see what you’re packing, then,” Malfoy pulled up a chair that was perched up against one wall, setting it in the middle of the room. He sat down, motioning to his lap.

“Ohhhh _hell_ no. You are not getting some sort of strip tease, bastard.”

“What color are they? I have no idea what you picked out from that catalog.”

Harry choked on his spit.

“It was YOUR catalog, along with YOUR money! How could you not know?”

“Some things are better left a surprise, Potter.”

Harry scrunched up his nose in distaste, making no move to get closer to Malfoy.

“Now come here, dammit, or I’ll vanish those knickers off you and make you _earn_ the money I spent on them anyway,” Malfoy paused, and then added cheekily under his breath, “And nobody wants to fuck a levicorpus.”

“Listen, you arse!” Harry snapped, storming up to Malfoy at last, “I’m _this_ close to cutting off this whole thing, ok?!”

As Harry came within reach of Malfoy, his hands shot out to grab his hips in a vice, forcibly placing Harry down in his lap. Harry started to protest yet again, but Malfoy pushed his hips down into his crotch while grinding up into him through their clothes, pushed his collar back and placed a particularly nasty bite on the seam between his neck and shoulder. His protest turned into a cry and then a whimper as Malfoy kept using his hips, and he muttered, “That’s my naughty boy,” against the new wound he just made, warm breath tumbling over his shoulder.

Malfoy then gave him a little more space, although he kept a bruising grip on his hips, “Show off a little for me?” he said, with a devilish smile.

Harry huffed, but couldn’t ignore the warm and persistent pressure beneath him, and he got to work at the first button on his collar. At the third, Malfoy could see the peeking edge of lace on his chest.

“Pink?” Malfoy said, enthralled, “Hm. Certainly a choice.”

Harry stopped, “Don’t chastise me! What the fuck, Malfoy?”

“No,” Malfoy muttered, leaning forward and bumping his nose into the newly exposed skin of Harry’s chest, nuzzling a little, “Just not what I expected.”

“Go on,” Malfoy said quietly, and sucked a small mark into his chest. Harry’s trembling fingers slid under Malfoy’s chin to continue his work, until all the buttons were undone, and Harry was sporting a few extra marks across his collarbone. Malfoy sat back after that, and his pupils blew wide, taking in the sight of Harry’s open shirt and the pink lace bra hiding underneath it. It was sheer, and as Malfoy began to push Harry’s shirt off his shoulders, he could see his nipples through the fabric.

“Fuck,” Malfoy whispered, rocking up into Harry with his hips again, “That’s… Actually really hot.”

He was originally unsure about the color, but the dusty pink complimented the dark tan of his skin. And with how thin the fabric was, it left nothing to the imagination. It was just… An embellishment. Icing on top of the cake.

Malfoy leaned forward and immediately sucked one nipple into his mouth through the bra, and Harry yelped in surprise. His nipples were already hard because of the cold, but Malfoy sucked and bit and played anyway, until the garment was a spit slicked mess.

Harry held onto his head as he did so, gasping and panting, occasionally pulling on his hair when something was a bit too rough, and in response, Malfoy would growl, and do the same thing again, harder.

“M-Malfoy,” Harry grit out, grinding his hips against him, “Stop, stop, I need--”

Malfoy growled, “What do you need?”

Harry’s prick was straining uncomfortably against his pants and he was surprised if Malfoy hadn’t noticed it. Luckily, he had, but that just made him slide one hand from his him to pressing over Harry’s erection.

“What do you need?”

“Fuck, Malfoy,” Harry breathed, letting his eyes roll back for a second before composing himself again, “I gotta take my dick out, _please.”_

Malfoy smirked at him, mumbling, “I thought you’d never ask,” and pulled his hand away, leaning back to watch Harry. Realizing what he was about to show to him, Harry bit his slip and stared up at the stone arches of the astronomy tower as his hands went down to unbutton his pants. Malfoy’s breath hitched as they came undone, and Harry couldn’t bear to watch him.

“Lemme stand up,” he muttered, and Malfoy let him, surprisingly, taking his hands off his hips. Harry clutched his trousers at the waistband until his was upright, and then kicked his shoes off, and let his trousers fall down. He kicked out of them, and stood nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet, still staring at the ceiling, arms crossed over his chest.

“No, no, don’t hide from me,” Malfoy said, and whipped his wand out, flicking it with a spell under his breath. A rope appeared, snaking around Harry’s wrists and pulling them over his head, and moving him backward until he stood near the edge of the stone railing protecting them from the edge of the tower. The wind whipped a little stronger there. But now, Malfoy could admire him fully. He could see the way Harry’s prick was straining against the frilly lace of the panties, the head of it peaking out, red and slick and gleaming. His chest was still just as slick, a well, and it made a marvelous parallel. He had always appreciated, but especially right now admired the way Harry’s body hair beelined down his stomach to point right to his prick. His dark hair stood out as a greater contrast from the rest of his ensemble now, the pink somehow complimenting the rest of his masculine features.

“M-Malfoy, I’m fucking cold.”

“Yes, well, it is November, and we are outside.”

Harry pulled at the bonds on his wrists, and whined a little, “Is this really necessary?”

Malfoy shrugged, “Maybe not, but you look pretty like that,” he said, and chuckled meanly.

Harry blushed hard and shuffled his socked feet, trying to find a position that was more comfortable to stand in. He wasn’t in danger of being lifted off the ground, but the tautness of the ropes still made things a little… uncomfortable. It was almost preferable to stand on his toes for the break it gave his arms.

Malfoy circled around him, admiring how the lace stretched across his ass cheeks, and paused a moment to run his hands over them and give them a squeeze.

“Hey!” Harry shouted indignantly, and Malfoy chuckled, giving him a mean smack to his backside that had him momentarily jumping into the air with a yelp.

“No way did I say you could--”

“Shut up, Potter,” Malfoy shuffled closer behind Harry, pressing up against his back and snaking his hands around, resting one on his hip, gripping possessively, and the other palming his erection through his panties.

“We’ve been doing this long enough. I know what you like, I know what you want, I anticipate what you need. Stop the innocent act. I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to let me, because you love it.”

Harry groaned and relaxed against Malfoy, a switch flipping in his brain. He was right, after all, they came up here for sex, so they might as well go through with it. He had a hard time letting himself actually enjoy things. Maybe he just need a stronger hand than most.

“Fuck me before this cold makes me lose my fucking hard on, Malfoy.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.”

Malfoy opened his trousers to let his dick out, flipped Harry around to face him and lifted him up by his knees before he could process what was happening. Harry crossed his ankles around Malfoy’s waist, now his only support to keep him from falling besides his wrists, which were beginning to chafe. He could see it in his eyes though, Malfoy was not fucking around.

He breathed a couple spells under his breath, wandless, Harry noted, which was impressive, it had been a while since he’d tried that. He felt a cold shiver go down his spine from the foreign intrusion of magical lube inside his body, and he cursed Malfoy in his head. Yes, magic was good for a lot of things, like fucking without preparation, but it was _weird_ and _uncomfortable,_ and forgive him for saying but Harry much enjoyed being stretched out the old fashioned way. He couldn’t say he wasn’t throbbing from Malfoy’s rough pace, though.

Malfoy adjusted Harry on his hips, lining himself up, and locked eyes with Harry as he slid in. This garnered a long, drawn out cry from Harry until the other was deep seated, panting from the effort of it. He paused for a second, only to catch his breath, not for Harry’s comfort, and then began rolling his hips against him, grunting as he did so. He bit Harry’s shoulder right next to the bra strap hard enough to draw blood, and Harry groaned, pushing back against his hips. 

When Malfoy unhooked his teeth, he gruffly said something under his breath, quiet enough, or at least drowned out by the sound of their feverish rutting, so that Harry couldn’t hear.

“Dr-- Malfoy,” Harry panted, almost unable to keep up with the way Malfoy was fucking him, “Y-you said something.”

“I said, whose are you?” he grunted out, still quietly, moving his hands underneath Harry’s ass to lift him up more as he pounded into him, letting gravity do the work of bringing him down.

A moan pushed out of Harry’s mouth that he couldn’t control, and Malfoy smacked his ass, repeating himself louder.

“Whose are you?”

“I-I’m yours!” he said, startled.

“Say it again, Potter.”

“I’m yours, Malfoy!

There was only their words, the slick wetness and slapping sound of their fucking, the groan of the rope, and the wind.

“Again.”

“I’m yours to use!”

“Again, Potter!” he said as he started up a faster and particularly brutal pace.

“F-fuck! I’m yours, Draco! Fuck me, use me, own me! I’m yours, I’m yours, I’ll never be anyone else’s, I fucking _love_ you, Draco!”

Harry came with a cry and with him seizing up around Malfoy, it only took a few more desperate, jagged thrusts for Malfoy to come inside him.

As soon as they were both coherent enough to functionally process events, Malfoy stared down Harry, a strange look on his face, dick still in his ass, as he repeated, “You fucking what, Potter?”

_Shit._


End file.
